


Grief Spell

by Pinkflow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflow/pseuds/Pinkflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel//Hogwarts!AU</p><p>At the risk of failing Divination, Dean decides to get himself a study partner. No one is best suited for this task like Castiel Novak. However, their constant encounter's at the Hogwart's library will have them thinking about more than just Tessomancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe Place

"I'm failing Divination." Dean Winchester spat out as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Not surprising," Jo replied, "what it's true!" She said as he gave her a dirty look.

"Maybe it is." He admitted under his breath, he piled a turkey leg on his plate (along with anything else he could get his hands on). Dean was somewhat of a stress-eater.

"I never see you open 'The Dream Oracle' or your 'Unfogging the Future' textbooks." She said each name with an undertone of mockery.

"Didn't you take the class last year?" Dean asked as she poked at her food.

"Yeah, but I threw out all that information when I realized how useless it was. I mean, predicting the future? Really?" She snorted waving her fork around," I heard that class was supposed to be discontinued ages ago."

"I don't know- I mean we never believed in magic either."

"Dean, that class is a fluke. Just memorize the shit in the books and you'll be fine. Then, forget all about it like I did." She smiled as though she was a prized role-model, "If all else fails, just make up some lame prophesied shit when Trelawaney gets to you. " She acted like taking the class was no trouble to her at all and maybe it wasn't- nothing seemed to phase Jo Harvelle.

"Just study." He said more to himself than to Jo. It made sense, if he actually listened and if he actually reviewed- he'll be fine. If he would have actually ever opened his books in the first place, he would have been fine. Instead, he always put Divination aside, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

***

Before his Potions class Dean headed to the library to actually get started on this whole "study venture." It's not that he never studied before. It's just that things came easy to him, he was one of the best wizards in his fifth year class. Which made him as hated as it did popular, but it was something he was able to pride himself in. Because to Dean Winchester rhythm of spells made sense, the feeling of magic made sense. But the future never did.

He was surprised he didn't see Sam around the library, even if he was a third year he was already extremely invested in his studies. Dean usually saw Sam during break but they hadn't made plans in a while (Dean wondered if Sam was kissing a girl in the Ravenclaw tower).

He set his books down in a safe place. Dean had safe places and he could feel them as soon as he entered one. Hogwarts was a safe place. Being Sammy's older brother; safe place. Being Jo Harvelle's best (if not only) friend; safe place. Spells; safe place. Magic was the ultimate safe place. And as he laid his books down on a spent table surrounded by bookshelves and the warmth of sunlight, he knew he found another safe place he would always return to.

"Alright." He muttered already regretting poisoning the atmosphere with the dread of studying for a class he forgets he's even in. He opened the book, skimmed the first few lines and then closed it.

He let out a frustrated growl and opened the book again. He closed it not two minutes later. 

Why was this so hard? 

He let his eyes scan the area around him and for the first time he noticed there was someone else there.

He was sitting two tables away from Dean but perfectly in his line of vision, he wondered for a moment why he had not seen him before. Dean's eyes went straight to the boy's necktie, yellow strips. His head was tilted down reading a book Dean couldn't see the spine of. But he had dark tousled hair and his robes seemed worn out.

And before he realized, the boy was tilting his head up and staring right back at Dean's curious gaze. He had a rosy complexion and the bluest eyes that seemed to look right through him.

It felt almost silly not to acknowledge this verbally so Dean managed his typical "Hey" (the one he gave to the Gryffindors in the common room when he didn't want to stick around for a social gathering, but wanted to acknowledge that he noticed them anyway). He told himself that he recognized his face somewhere.

It took the blue-eyed boy so long to respond that Dean wondered whether he had even heard him.

"Hi." he said back and Dean could see the word fly out of his mouth and travel the distance between them.

"Name's Dean." He said, trying not seem as tense as he felt. He offered a smile which was returned with averted eyes.

"I'm Castiel." His voice was deeper than he imagined but also soft. Castiel lifted the book ever so slightly but enough so that Dean could catch the words Unfogging the... Dean questioned whether coincidences existed.

"You take Divination?" He said trying to drain the excitement from his voice before it left his mouth.

"Yes." Castiel said but it sounded more like a question. He waited for more, for Castiel to ask Dean if he took the class too. Or if he was interested in the subject even? And before this boy could turn back to his book Dean cleared his throat. He knew an opportunity when he saw one, even if Castiel didn't want to be bothered.

"Are you any good at it?" He blurted out. If he was, maybe Castiel could help him.

"I wouldn't say I'm that good." Castiel sounded uncomfortably modest. He looked at Dean with furrowed brows and a nervous foot.

"Awesome!" Dean said, believing more in fate now. "I'm failing that class, do you mind looking over a few things with me?" Maybe he was full of himself and maybe Castiel was thinking the same thing. But Dean couldn't care less.

"Um..." But Dean was already picking up his books.

"I mean if it's okay with you?" Dean asked even though he was already pulling the chair that was planted across the boy he met not five minutes ago.

"Yeah, Okay." Castiel said as though he was granting permission, even though Dean Winchester was already thumbing through the pages that he didn't understand.


	2. Blue

When Dinner arrived, Dean was still contemplating on whether or not to tell Jo about Castiel. And as Jo droned on about a spell she couldn't get the hang of in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he scratched the back of his neck trying to forget Castiel altogether. He was taking up needless space in his mind, he should be listening to Jo. And if that wasn't troubling enough, Dean couldn't figure out what the big deal was behind his need to keep quiet about Castiel.

It was when they sat in the Common room (right by the fireplace) when Dean realized that the only solution was to just tell her. So he decided to mention where he went to before potions (why he wasn't with Jo).

"I think I found an A class nerd to help me in Divination" He felt a twinge of guilt but refused to cringe at himself (that what 3 AMs were for). Jo continued to flip through her book (although she seemed less interested in the text now).

"Now, Dean Winchester, that's not a nice thing to say." Jo began, "Don't tell me you're using your charming good looks to string along some poor girl to help you." She giggled.

"Actually, it's a boy and he doesn't seem too entranced by my freckles." Dean always hated his freckles. His mom used to tell him that freckles appeared when an angel kissed you. Yeah well, fuck those angels, Dean thought.

"What's his name?" Jo asked, even though Dean knew she also wanted to know his house.

"Castiel, he's a Hufflepuff. He's actually in our Herbology class." He looked at his Divination textbooks besides him and couldn't help a warmth take over his stomach.

"So, Divination, huh? How good is he?"

"He makes me feel like I never stepped foot in that class."

"Don't be dumb."

"I am dumb."

"'Says the best wizard in our house."

He groaned and began to pick up his stuff, it was getting late and Dean wasn't one susceptible to waking up early.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" She asked, also picking up her own books, "Sam saw me on my way to Potions. He wants to meet us at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. 'Says he's bringing a girl along." She smirked giving him a knowing look.

"Of course he is."

"Be on your best behavior Winchester."

"Aren't I always?"

By the time he got to his room, his roommates were already asleep. He undressed to his boxers, which they didn't like but pajamas never made Dean feel comfortable.

Finally, Dean was in bed and felt the exhaustion set in. 

He closed his eyes and saw blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a short chapter! The next one will make up for it xx Please like and leave a comment (((:


	3. Tessomancy

“How are you failing Divination already? It’s only November!” Sam pestered him.

“I don’t know, she just pulled me aside and told me I wasn’t doing well.” Which must mean he really wasn’t doing well because Hogwarts Professors don’t just pull you aside.

“Nice example you're setting, Dean.” Sam murmured and then he turned around to stare at the weary doors for the third time in the last minute.

“She’ll come, Sammy.” Jo reassured him leaning across the table to ruffle his hair.

“No, None of that Sammy stuff when she’s here.” He was whispering rapidly now like she could be standing right behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to repair the little damage Jo did to it.

“Why not, Sammy?” Dean teased as Jo snickered beside him, they were sitting at a booth in The Three Broomsticks waiting to meet Jess. That’s as much as Sam would tell them, she was a third year named Jess, who was also in his house. Dean spotted a girl with blonde curls and a stance that riddled her with confidence. She had a petite face and freckles but Dean was sure she didn’t hate them. Because she was beautiful, freckled and all. She was wearing a worn out sweater with bell bottom jeans that seemed to fit her a little too big (but it didn’t matter).

“She’s coming.” Sam whispered standing up to meet Jess halfway.

“Woah,” He heard Jo whisper besides him,“Is he sure she’s a third year?” She looked like a fifth year at least but then again Sam was just as tall as Dean and was equally confused as a fifth year (he would curse the angels for that too).

Dean stood up when Jess arrived and took her hand, “I’ve heard so much about you, Jess!” He said enthusiastically, making Jo snicker. Sam and Jess blushed which only added fuel to Dean’s torment. Dean didn’t even know about Jess existed yesterday but he would do anything to embarrass Sammy.

\--

 A few friends came to pick up Jess after they had their butterbeer, and she seemed sorry to leave. “Hi, Dean!” two of them giggled as they followed Jess outside.

“That went smoother than I expected.” Dean smirked leaning over to ruffle Sam’s hair. Sam on the other hand was pouting, his face flushed, and his hands crossed. “How old are you Sammy?”

“I think he’s mad.” Jo said trying to hide her smile.

“I think so too.”

“What should we do? Apologize?”

“Apologize for what?”

“For teasing him in the presence of such a woman?”

“I will cast you both to hell if I hear another word out of either of your mouths.” Sam gritted through his teeth. Dean couldn’t help but smile with affection at his younger brother.

“Did you guys have to do that?”He said not meeting either of their eyes. Maybe they did embarrass him with too many hair ruffles, too many pet names, and too many stories about Sam as a baby.

“So?” Dean snorted.”She didn’t mind, what kind of love potion did you give her?”

“I-I didn't give her anything!” Sam blushed as he stood up.

“What Dean is trying to say Sam, Is that it didn’t matter what we said! Hell, she wasn’t even looking at us half the time. Jess just seems to be desperately in love with you Sam Winchester."

  
"Jo, you don't always have to be so dramatic."

\--

Now that Dean knew who Castiel was he felt like he saw him everywhere. Dean spent everyday of the last two weeks in the library during break.

And Castiel was always there.

They sat side by side now because it was easier for Dean to ask him questions this way. Some days Cas would keep his head buried in a book with Dean just lounging next to him. Other days he pulled out his own Divination textbook and read out loud to Dean.  
They didn’t always talk about school; sometimes Cas would mention how his day went or he would ask Dean why he was looking particularly peeved.

“Tessomancy”

“Who-what?” Dean replied rubbing his eyes, he stayed up writing an essay for History of Magic.

“You use tea leaves to make your predictions.” Cas said looking up from his book.

“God, Jo was right.” He said putting his head down and letting his eyes rest, “This class is a joke.”

“You don’t believe in divination?” Cas asked with in his voice.

“I-I don’t know.” He murmured, “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“When was the last time things made sense?” Cas said more to himself that to Dean.

“I just want to sleep in forever” Dean said lifting his head up so that the sleep wouldn’t take him.

“That is commonly known as death.”

“Ahh how well-rested must the afterlife be.”

“At what cost?”

Dean shrugged him off and opened his book, “ So, tea leaves?”

“Yes, we did it in class today.” They didn’t have Divination the same day, Cas had the class Thursday mornings while Dean had them Fridays.

“How did it go? Did a hot chick show up in your tea leaves Castiel Novak?” Castiel replied to his question with a quizzical look and a tilted head. Dean hated that look as much as he loved it. He felt like Cas was looking right through him. Dean turned away, “Well, this is useless unless a hot chick shows up in my tea leaves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep beep I don't know why I'm bad at updating blah I already had this chapter done a few weeks ago ((I actually have a few chapters done ahead of time ((editing takes a while))))) Anyway, please please comment to show support, it really motivates me haha.


	4. Angel

An angel? That made no sense? Dean turned to Charlie as she peered into her own tea cup. He read the meaning of an angel for the third time; _Good news, protection, love._

“I think I did something wrong.” He admitted.

“You can’t mess up tea leaves.” Charlie laughed taking his cup and handing him her own.

“You must have.” Dean said trying to decipher some sort of message in her cup. It just looked like piles of smudged crap.

“I see an Angel in yours.” Charlie grinned suggestively.

“Are you going to declare your undying love to me?”

“Who told you?” She said giggling.

“Love doesn’t come easily.” Ms. Trelawney said startling both of them, she gracefully pulled the cup from Charlie’s hands and began one of her “grief spells” (as Charlie and Dean liked to call them). She grabbed the attention of the classroom as she wailed about Dean’s awful destiny.

  
\----

Dean woke up to Castiel peering at him, he quickly turned back to his book.

“I was just about to wake you.” Castiel murmured, suddenly immersed in his studies. Dean tried to ignore a warmth in his stomach as he stretched. He cursed himself for falling asleep on Cas reading... _again_.

“Sorry, how long was I out for?” Dean looked around sheepishly, not wanting to catch Castiel’s eye.

“Not long.”

“How long is not long?”

Castiel shrugged.

Dean realized that sleeping on him probably wasn’t the best way to show his gratitude. He couldn’t help it, Castiel’s voice was so….soft and smooth. The perfect remedy to his sleep deprivation.

“S-sorry, Cas, I just haven’t been-”He stopped short when he saw Castiel get tense. Dean could pick each of these moments out. It was almost as if Cas visibly shrank, his shoulders looked ridged and his jaw would lock. Only for a second, Dean would sometimes question whether he saw it. “What?” Dean asked hating the way he wanted to reach out and sooth him.

“Nothing.”

“What was it?” Dean said scanning the library, had he see someone?

“Y-You called me Cas.” Dean turned to Cas with waves in his stomach.

“I did.” He said grinning, “You like it? Made it up myself." _Of course he didn't make it up_ but he was trying to change the mood before his face caught fire.

“We’ll be late for dinner.” Cas said closing his book with a grin. Dean loved to see Cas smile, he didn’t do it enough. And every time Cas did, Dean wanted to make it happened again, he just wasn’t sure _why_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know! Thank you for your support xxX


	5. If I were the wiser of the two

A few girls were standing behind Dean as he tried to focus on anything but them. He heard them giggle for the third time making Dean question how many more times he'd have to undergo this routine.

“Sorry girls, Casanova already has a date.” He heard Jo say as she took her place across from him. He tried to ignore their sighs of disappointment as they walked away.

“You didn't have to do that.” Dean said but welcoming the relief in his stomach anyway.

“Of course I did...” She said piling her plate with food, "Besides, it's not like I was lying.”

“What? I don't have a date.”

“Wait, you didn’t ask Cas yet?” She asked like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Dean almost choked on his drink and laughed hoping Jo was just pulling his leg. He began to worry when she didn't crack a smile.

“Are you serious?” Dean whispered looking around.

“I am very serious, I thought you’d ask him by now. The dance is only a few weeks away!”

“I’m not taking Castiel Novak to the dance.” Dean said firmly piling more food on his plate then slowing down when he realized what he was doing.

“Well, why not?” She said and Dean returned this with a look that made her question how many heads she had. How could she be thinking that Dean felt _something_ for Cas?

“Because-” He sighed "I don’t like him alright?” That was the best response he had.

“Liar.”

“Why would I lie?" He asked her.

“Because...”

"Because what?”

“Because you’re scared.”

“Now that’s just stupid.” _Dean is a Gryffindor!_

“Isn’t it?-Oh my god, he's looking this way!” Jo said, Dean’s head snapped to where she was staring. Castiel was sitting at his table but was too enthralled in his book to be staring at Dean. Jo broke into a fit of giggles, “Why so interested, Winchester?”

“Anyway,” Dean sighed trying to direct the conversation away from himself, “Do you have a date?”

“Gabriel from Slytherin.” She said looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Jo, I don’t care about him being a slytherin.” She looked up at him.”Do you really think I’m that ignorant? I mean unless he’s actually creating a grand scheme to take over the world.” He laughed and she laughed with him.

\----

“It’s freezing outside, Cas, why do you want to go out there?”

“Fresh air.” He responded walking to the Gyffyidor common room with Cas.

“I’m sure there’s spell for that.” He said standing in front of the Fat Lady.

“You don’t have to come Dean.” Castiel said beneath his scraf and hat, Dean had to resist cooing at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait inside?” Dean asked instead. Cas almost didn’t show up at the library and Dean almost panicked. Until he arrived with his cheeks red and his scarf almost suffocating him. He said he was heading down to the quidditch field but he didn’t want to leave without giving Dean a heads up, so Dean followed.

“I’ll wait here.” Castiel said adjusting his scarf.

“Okay I’ll be quick.”

The snow wasn’t as heavy as Dean thought it would be but he was freezing nonetheless.They sat on the bleachers and looked into the white field. Cas had his gloved hands tangled in his cloak. Dean forgot to bring gloves.

“Do you usually come out here?” Dean asked, almost regretting how it interrupted the peace on Castiel’s face.

“I did before.” He said, the softness returning to his face. “I usually read or just...think or try not think.” Dean suddenly felt like an intruder, this was Castiel’s safe space. He probably wanted to be alone, he probably didn’t want to see Dean.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to mess up whatever you have going on here. I can go back inside if you-.”

“No,” Cas said abruptly,” the company is nice.” He grinned. His eyes looked exceptionally blue. Dean tried to ignore the numbness in his fingers. He rubbed his hands together trying to forget about the wind nipping at his cheeks. Would casting a spell be acceptable right now? No, he remembered how Sammy would constantly remind him about the school rules.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hm...” Cas replied and Dean looked over to see Casitel all bundled up with his his eyes closed and his nose red.

“Do you have any sisters? Brothers?”

“3.” He muffled through the scarf.

“Older? Younger?”

“Older, they were Slytherins. I’m not exactly the favorite.” He chuckled.

“Did you want to be a Slytherin?”

“Yes, but then I realized I only wanted to be one to impress my family. Not for me and I guess the sorting hat felt that.” He said with a tone of solemn.”Everyone knew I would be a hufflepuff, even I knew before the sorting.”

“But you love your house, right?” He asked as Cas finally opened his eyes wide and bright.

“Of course I do...It just made me more of the black sheep of the family.”

His hands were getting colder (which he didn’t know was possible), he shoved them deeper into his pockets.

“Did anyone ever teach you how to keep warm?” Cas asked turning in his seat and getting closer to Dean. He grabbed Dean's scarf and undid the lazy knot. He wound it properly around Dean’s neck and mouth before tucking the ends under. He pulled his gloves off and handed them to Dean, who tried to argue through the scarf to no avail.

They spoke for a while longer until they both fell silent looking into the field. Sometime ago Dean got closer to Cas.

Sometime ago Cas laid his head against Dean’s shoulder and Dean pretended he didn't hear his sigh.

Sometime ago Dean’s shoulders relaxed. Dean had to keep his hands from reaching out.


End file.
